Home Sweet Home
by Tomorrowwillneverfade
Summary: My first boy on boy fic please dont hate.
1. Home Sweet Home

I do not own the characters. It's not the best but it's my first ever m rated boyxboy, if you don't like that or bdsm or anything like that don't read.

For ultimate undesirable

"Get your ass here I know your round the corner" I hear his voice invite me to him that's when I see something different about him I just couldn't place it.

He walks towards me and I realise what it is Draco's only wearing my tie out of all the things to wear knowing anyone could come wandering in or what not. "Hope you like desert?" He asks and as I look at him I can't help but properly stare at him his tall body his muscles and then his most prominent bit of him, his rock hard dick erect waiting for me to wrap my mouth round it.

I couldn't wait another moment I dropped to my knees and started giving my Draco the best blow job he has ever had and I knew from that moment that I could never hate him or be upset with him, he was mine, mine to marry when I could be bothered to ask, mine to have whenever I wanted just mine pure perfection.

I get drifted out of my thoughts by a slight slap to my face "Are you going to make me cum or are you going to make sure I don't before you tell me to harry darling ?" He asks in a mocking voice oh how I hate but love him sometimes. "Be in the bedroom, on the floor on your hands and knees and get that stupid tie off it doesn't suit you!" I order him.

——————————— bedroom ——————————

Strangely enough as I enter the room butt naked he's there as I told him to be I smirk to myself and walk towards one of the draws at the far end of the room and grab the glass beads out, walk back towards my submissive and ram it in his ass without even lubing it "stay!" I order him as I slap him hard across the face the gasp that comes out of his mouth I've never had my dick get so erect so quick.

I take the beads out and tell him to bend over the bed and stick his ass in the hour as a good little boy he does that, I grab the blindfold and the paddle "remember your safe word Draco?" I have to ask even though I know he won't use it in the slightest I glance to his head and see him nod good that's what I like to see out my little slut I strike the paddle hard across his ass and see his body shake with the shock.

Whilst he's in shock I put the blindfold on over his eyes and slap him again this time harder determination coursing through me just to get him to use that one word I carry on harder and harder till finally I hear it as a little whimper and first so I give him one more red raw slap "yours" I hear him say a little louder which leaves me no choice what so ever but to stop.

"I'm so sorry" I hear him whisper through his tears, I look at him and tell him to calm down and that it's nothing to worry about becUse I love him no matter I look at him his eyes broken "baby it's ok, I just wanted to know that you can use your safe word at anytime and I will stop the last thing I want is for you to end up like this again.

A/N: sorry it's not a long one if you want me to do another one or a continuation I can do.


	2. Chapter 2: Petition

Chapter 2: Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

This has been the only talk for a few days now. Something needs to be done.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

Sev's Little Girl

Tomorrowwillneverfade


End file.
